Twilight Sparkle vs. Karma Akabane
The Round of 32 continues as Twilight Sparkle of My Little Pony (nominated by Joshuakrasinski) takes on the assassin Karma Akabane of Assassination Classroom (nominated by Cropfist). Who will win Round Two? The Princess of Equestria or the crazy Kunugigaoka student? Introduction Twilight Sparkle is flying by in the air still searching for Rainbow Dash. Twilight: I know Rainbow Dash will be in the sky. The question is where she is? She soon found a red haired boy jumping from tree to tree. She thought maybe he had saw her. Twilight Sparkle then flew down towards the trees and was right next to the young man. She saw his face and recognize him as Karma. Twilight: Karma? Is that you? The man turned around and saw the alicorn, flying at the same speed as him jumping from the trees. Karma: Twilight, what do you want? Twilight: Have you found Rainbow Dash yet? Karma: No. This gave the element of magic a frown on her face. Then an idea came into her head. Twilight: Why don't we work together? Karma: No thank you! I would personaly like to go at this alone. Twilight: I don't think that is a good idea. Karma soon noticed her horn glowing and just as she was going to cast a mind control spell, Karma jumped and tackled her to the ground. THE BATTLE OF THE BRAINS!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Marvel Super Heroes Vs Street Fighter-Theme of Ken) 60 After getting off the pony, Karma summons his sword and gun, which he proceeds to slash and shoot Twilight. However, Twilight summons a force-field and retaliates with multiple concussive blast. Karma deflects all blasts and charges at the princess with a hard slash. 53 Twilight Sparkle knocks Karma back with her horn and summons chairs and throws them at Karma. The Assassin merely slices the chairs and rushes for the attack. Karma: Damn it, you're the toughest target I have faced, but.. this is the END!! The two assassin clash with Twilight generating heat with her horn and Karma using his sword. 42 Twilight Sparkle tries to fly away and use a fade retreat but Karma shoots and kicks her into a tree, Karma then starts to slash and shoot her repeatedly until they meet in a stone ruin and Twilight is cornered, the alicorn then tries to speak sense to the assassin. Twilight: Please there is still a chance for peace. Karma: Peace? What is peace? The nature of it seems to go against instinct! Karma runs toward the pony as his sword starts to flow with a fiery red color as he gets near. Karma: I am looking for you to be in pieces! 27 Twilight dodges the blade and fires her magic beam at Karma, knocking him back, while this is happening , Twilight traps Karma in a crystal barrier, she closes the walls of the barrier and delivers the finishing blow ...or so she thought. Karma was quick to breaks out of the crystal with great force and does a pistol combo, while bullets are put to the wing and side of Twilight Sparkle. 19 Karma kicked the bleeding pony to the wall of the ancient ruins and pointed his guns at the alicorn's brain. Karma: You are a great friend, but any last words you pest? Twilight Sparkle barely huffs and puffs while she closes her eyes and magic flows through her horn as she delivers a question. Twilight: Do..do you like apples? Karma: What? 4 Twilight Sparkle turns his twin guns into apples and Karma gulps and looks at his pistols with great worry and tries to grab his sword. Twilight throws Karma high up the air, and drops him onto the ground and summons a large safe over his head, leaving Karma immobilized, Twilight: I'm Sorry, that it came to this! The pony tears as he shoots Karma with a magical blast turning the ground into a crater. K.O. The alicorn landed and walks towards Karma and cries after what he thought was killing him. Suddenly movement can be heard as she points her horn with a blast ready to go. Karma: Wait! Let me help you find your friend! Consider this as my apology as we both don't know what we are up against. Two heads are better than one. Karma soon put his hand up as the alicorn removes the spell and helps the human up. However he then held the two apples in his hands. Karma: Can you change these back to normal. Twilight: Sure! However before she can do that a loud noise was coming as something began to shadow over them with shock in there eyes. Results ???: This isn't good, but try to form your allies all you want Twilight Sparkle! It will be totally pointless, but whatever! I know a combatant has to do what they have to do. This melee's winner is Twilight Sparkle. (Cues Impressions of Celestial Origins) Winning Combatant: Twilight Sparkle: 19 Karma: 15 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees